


Tenue correcte exigée

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humour, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: A la réception du patron, chacun est tenu de faire un effort vestimentaire... surtout Reno !





	Tenue correcte exigée

Tout le monde le sait, à la Shinra, que Reno n’est pas du genre à porter la cravate… ni rien de ce qui peut s’en rapprocher. Toujours débraillé, l’air négligé, il aurait fallu le payer cher pour qu’il daigne ne serait-ce que boutonner correctement sa chemise. Ça l’étouffe, qu’il dit. Lui fait perdre de son charme, qu’il ajoute plus bas. Et puis, il a autre chose à faire, 'voyez, que de paraître correct.

Mais il arrive à tout un chacun de devoir un jour faire une entorse à ses principes. En particulier quand il est question de se montrer à la réception du patron. C’est que ça ne ferait pas propre, n’est-ce pas, que tout ce beau monde s’imagine que Rufus Shinra – nouveau président de la toute puissante multinationale du même nom – embauche ses hommes du côté de ce qui se fait de pire au sein de la société. Alors, pour le bien de tous, pour l’image de celui qui signe vos chèques, surtout, chacun était tenu d’y mettre un peu du sien.

Un verre de champagne à moitié vide dans une main, un doigt passé sous ce nœud papillon qui l’ulcère, Reno peste entre ses dents. Il en veut à la terre entière pour son malheur. À Rufus, qui a exigé de tous les Turks qu’ils soient présents ce soir-là pour assurer sa protection ; à Tseng qui a suivi à la lettre ses directives, harcelant avec une énergie inépuisable ses subordonnés afin de s’assurer qu’ils ne commettront aucun impair ; à Elena, qui l’a soutenu – plus lèche-cul, tu meurs ! – ; enfin, à ce costume ridicule, dans lequel il se sent à l’étroit ; à cette chemise neuve qui le gratte ; à ce nœud qui lui donne l’impression d’être un pingouin ; à ces nouvelles chaussures, trop cirées, encore trop serrées, qui lui font un mal de chien, et puis à tout ce parfum qu’une bonne âme a déversé sur lui en traître – saleté d’Elena, il a doublement des griefs contre elle, à présent !

Près de lui, aussi calme et silencieux qu’à l’accoutumé, Rude observe les convives en sirotant tranquillement son verre. Lui aussi s’est apprêté pour l’occasion, devant renoncer jusqu’à ses lunettes noires afin de réduire l’impact de l’aura menaçante qui émane naturellement de lui. Déjà que sa carrure et son expression ne donnent pas envie de venir lui taper la causette, s’il avait dû rajouter là-dessus cette fantaisie, l’espace vide formé autour de lui et Reno serait passé de deux à quatre mètres au moins.

Un peu plus loin, Rufus – qui a quitté l’estrade où il a donné son petit discours de bienvenue – sert la main à des invités – un couple de vieux débris qui, à en croire l’expression figée de leurs visages, doivent dépenser des fortunes en chirurgie esthétique. Le sourire aux lèvres, l’air assuré, d’une courtoisie et d’une spiritualité capables de conquérir des foules entières, il est entouré par toute une cour de paons bruyants et friqués, plus désireux les uns que les autres de se faire bien voir de lui. À un mètre, en retrait, Tseng veille au grain, s’assure que personne, parmi ce beau monde, n’ait une attitude, un geste, un battement de paupières un peu trop suspect et qui nécessiterait qu’on lui tombe sur le râble par précaution.

— Ça va comme vous voulez, les gars ? questionne Elena en passant dans leur dos.

Une assiette en main, la joue ronde, elle porte une robe sombre, élégante, mais suffisamment évasée pour ne pas trop limiter ses mouvements en cas de pépin. Pour l’occasion, elle s’est même appliquée un peu maquillage, coquetterie qui ne lui a attiré aucun commentaire particulier de la part de Tseng, pas même le plus petit indice qu’il aurait remarqué quelque chose de différent chez elle. L’échec, autant le dire, la laisse amère.

— Dégage, toi ! lui siffle Reno en retour, ébouriffé malgré les coups de peigne et le gel qu’on a utilisé sur sa tignasse dans l’espoir qu’elle daignerait ne pas rebiquer dans tous les sens comme à son habitude. Et je te conseille de rester loin de moi dans les jours à venir !

Les yeux de la blondinette s’embrasent, mais elle ne répond pas, préfère passer son chemin avant de créer des histoires. D’autant que le regard de Tseng, à présent, est tourné dans leur direction et il y a dans celui-ci une dureté, un avertissement qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Après son départ, Reno se remet à pester et à tirer sur son nœud papillon – de loin l’élément de sa tenue qui le met le plus en horreur. Un serveur s’approche d’eux et Rude, qui a terminé son verre, dépose celui-ci sur le plateau de l’autre pour le remplacer par un plein. Dans la main du roux, le champagne est à présent tiède et une partie de son contenu s’est renversé sur ses doigts et sa manche.

— Saleté de bordel de…

Finalement, il abandonne sa bataille contre l’intrus et avale d’une traite le contenu de sa coupe. Il grimace et on le sent prêt à jeter sa flûte à terre, histoire de calmer un peu ses nerfs. S’il se retient, ce n’est que pour agripper par le col le serveur qui passe prudemment derrière lui, menaçant de faire chuter son chargement qui tangue et s’entrechoque dangereusement. Comme il se saisit d’une autre coupe, il fait un geste sec au malheureux pour lui signifier de déguerpir et la porte à ses lèvres. Puis, une main enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon, il se mure dans un silence chargé d’agressivité.

Rude, qui termine tranquillement son verre, finit par le lui tendre d’autorité.

— Ressers m’en un, tu veux.

Et au roux de répliquer dans un reniflement agacé :

— Tu m’as pris pour quoi ? Ton larbin ?

— Hé ! T’as le costume pour, non ?

Le regard assassin qu’il lui décoche fait ricaner le chauve. Sans faire plus attention à lui, celui-ci va piocher quelques olives sur le buffet et songe, en laissant un doigt glisser le long de l’arrête de son nez, s’arrêter là où ses précieuses lunettes devraient se trouver perchées en cet instant, qu’avoir sous la main plus malchanceux que soi n’a vraiment pas de prix…

**Author's Note:**

> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, sur ff.net. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Papillon" en une heure. Pour plus d'infos, c'est par ici !


End file.
